comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Superman Family (Smallville)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA JUSTICE SOCIETY OF AMERICA JUSTICE LEAGUE IN THE MEDIA LEGION OF SUPER-HEROES IN THE MEDIA Smallville is an American television series developed by writers/producers Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. It is based on the DC Comics character Superman, originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The television series was initially broadcast by The WB Television Network (The WB), premiering on October 16, 2001. After Smallville's fifth season, The WB and UPN merged to form The CW, which became the broadcaster for the show in the United States. It ended its tenth and final season on May 13, 2011. The series follows the adventures of Clark Kent (Tom Welling), who resides in the fictional town of Smallville, Kansas, during the years before he becomes Superman. The first four seasons focus on Clark and his friends' high school years. After season five, the show ventured into more adult settings, eventually focusing on his career at the Daily Planet, as well as introducing other DC comic book superheroes and villains. SERIES OVERVIEW The regular cast is introduced in season one. Storylines regularly included a villain deriving a power from kryptonite exposure. The one-episode villains were a plot device developed by Gough and Millar. The first season primarily dealt with Clark trying to come to terms with his alien origins, and the revelation that his arrival on Earth was connected to the deaths of Lana Lang's parents. After the first season, the series used fewer villain-of-the-week episodes, focusing more on story arcs which affected each character and explored Clark's origins. Main story arcs include Clark's discovery of his Kryptonian heritage. The disembodied voice of Clark's biological father, Jor-El, is introduced. He communicates to Clark via his spaceship, setting the stage for plots involving the fulfillment of Clark's earthly destiny. In another arc which comprises the fourth season, Clark seeks three Kryptonian stones, at the instruction of Jor-El, which contain the knowledge of the universe and form his Fortress of Solitude. Clark also battles Brainiac in his attempts to release the Kryptonian criminal General Zod. Clark must either capture or destroy other escaped Phantom Zone criminals. Clark's biological cousin Kara arrives, and Lex Luthor finally discovers Clark's secret. The eighth season features storylines involving the introduction of Davis Bloome, who is Smallville's interpretion of Doomsday, and a woman named Tess Mercer replaces Lex Luthor, who exits the series. Justin Hartley joins as a series regular in the role of Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, having been a recurring guest in season six. With the ninth season, Major Zod (Callum Blue), along with other members of Zod's military group, are revived by Tess Mercer, though without their Kryptonian powers. Their efforts to obtain those powers become the central conflict for the season's story arc. The tenth and final season revolves around Clark's attempts to get rid of his doubts and fears in order to become the hero he is meant to be, while also confronting his biggest challenges—the coming of Darkseid and the return of Lex Luthor. EPISODES: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Family Category:JLA Category:Teen Titans Category:JSA Category:Superboy Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Supergirl Category:Suicide Squad Category:Checkmate Category:Legion of Doom Category:Aquaman Category:Mera Category:Cyborg Category:Impulse Category:Dr. Fate Category:Hawkman Category:Smallville Category:Daily Planet Category:Lex Luthor Category:Doomsday Category:Fortress of Solitude Category:General Zod Category:Phantom Zone Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Brainiac Category:Lois Lane Category:Perry White Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Jor-El Category:Lara Category:Darkseid Category:Darkseid Elite Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Hawkwoman Shayera Hol Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Lena Luthor Category:Bizarro Category:Saturn Girl Category:Lightning Lad Category:Cosmic Boy Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Persuader Category:Martha Kent Category:Jonathan Kent Category:Lionel Luthor Category:Pete Ross Category:Tess Mercer Category:Dr. Emil Hamilton Category:Faora Category:Rick Flag Category:Gordon Godfery Category:Cat Grant Category:Winslow Schott - Toyman Category:Black Manta Category:Roulette Category:Isis Category:Lillian Luthor Category:Zatanna Category:Maggie Sawyer Category:Metropolis Category:Lewis Lang Category:Laura Lang Category:Stargirl - Courtney Whitmore Category:Metallo Category:Amanda Waller Category:Superboy Conner Kent Category:Desaad Category:General Sam Lane Category:Granny Goodness Category:Mia Dearden - Speedy Category:Deadshot Category:Lucy Lane Category:Maxwell Lord Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Morgan Edge Category:Zor-El Category:Jam-Ek Category:Warrior Angel Category:Dan Turpin Category:Michael Jon Carter - Booster Gold Category:Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Category:Alexander Luthor Jr. Category:Zan Category:Jan Category:Amos Fortune Category:Maxima Category:Blue Beetle Ted Kord Category:Mister Mxyzptlk Category:Dax-Ur Category:Robert Queen Category:Parasite Category:Mad Harriet Category:Ace of Clubs Category:Icicle Jr. Category:Captain Cold Category:Solomon Grundy Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Ma Hunkel - Red Tornado Category:Flash Jay Garrick Category:Terry Sloan - Mr. Terriffic Category:Star-Spangled Kid Category:Sandman (Wesley Dodds) Category:Al Pratt - Atom Category:Ted Grant - Wildcat Category:Green Lantern Alan Scott